


The Lazy Day

by thegrantfinale123



Category: Original Work
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Omorashi, Rough Sex, Watersports, peeing inside vagina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 02:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrantfinale123/pseuds/thegrantfinale123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Today, I don't feel like doing anything.</p><p>It's 11 o'clock on Saturday morning, in the middle of July, I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed. Today is going to be my do-nothing day. I stood up and looked down at the huge tent formed in my Red Wings pajama pants. Well, my do almost nothing day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lazy Day

Today, I don't feel like doing anything.  
  
It's 11 o'clock on Saturday morning, in the middle of July, I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed. Today is going to be my do-nothing day. I stood up and looked down at the huge tent formed in my Red Wings pajama pants. Well, my do almost nothing day.  
  
I quickly checked my bedroom door to make sure it was locked, then made sure the blinds were closed, and tore off my shirt, throwing it onto the mountain of dirty clothes in my room. I'll get it tomorrow. Today's my lazy day. I rubbed up and down my slightly squishy chest. I had started working out, so I had some muscle mass, but I still had a bit of fat on me.  
  
Hopping on my bed, I ripped my pajama pants off, revealing Kyle Jr., reaching seven inches long and four in diameter, well above average for a seventeen year old boy. One of my favorite things to do was stroke my long, thick meat, and today was no exception. It felt extremely good, today, for some reason. Each stroke sent dozens of tingles from the head of my cock to my brain.  
  
Who would I jack off to today? There were a whole bunch of hot girls that I could imagine naked. I let out a low grunt of pleasure as I imagined one of the girls from school. "Oh, yeah," I moaned, as she took her top of, leaving her in a skirt and a bra. "Damn, Jessie, take it off." She winked at me and slowly unsnapped her bra, and her large, plump breasts plopped out. I jerked up and twitched with pleasure as she slowly pulled her skirt and panties down over her ankles. "Fuck," I moaned, as I imagined her clit, and pictured myself there, squeezing her beautiful breasts and pushing my larger-than-average member into her tight pussy.  
  
"Ohh, Kyle," she moaned in my mind. "Your cock is so big." I tightened my grip with my right hand and started playing with the brown hair on my balls. It'd been a few days since I'd had a good crank, so they were pretty full, and I was ready to spew my juice all over my chest. I pounded Jessie in my mind, and every time I pushed my cock deeper into her, she'd scream a little. It fueled my sexual desire. I clenched my teeth. It felt so amazing. I tightened my grip even more, and imagined my hand was her tight pussy. My precum lubed my cock and so my hand glided up and down. I started thrusting into my hand, and moaning out her name. I was so close. I was gonna cum.  
  
But at the last second, a new image popped into my mind. I saw Liz, one of the girls at my school. I don't know why I thought of her, but it set me over the edge. I shot a blast of cum all the way up my chest and hit my face. It hit my eye, which was uncomfortable, and it also splashed on my lip. I was curious. What did cum taste like? Did wondering about that make me gay? I decided to try it, and I licked my lips. The taste was salty and bitter, but it wasn't that bad. Did LIKING the taste make me gay?  
  
I put the thoughts behind me and grabbed a Kleenex to clean up. I wiped the jizz out of my eye, but my vision was still kinda hazy, so I walked over to my bathroom and splashed some water on my face. Food. I thought. I checked the clock. noon. Mom and dad were at work, so I could strut around the house in my birthday suit the whole day. I opened my door and slowly went down the hall, just in case they weren't gone, and when I was finally sure I was alone, I eased up, and went into the kitchen for breakfast.  
  
I poured myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice, and chowed down. I was done in a few minutes. (My stomach is a bottomless pit.) After I belched and wiped up the mess I made, I scratched my stomach and headed into the living room and plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.  
  
By about 1 o'clock, I got bored of watching television. Coincidentally and fortunately, that was the same time my phone rang. It was Liz, one of the cute girls at my school. I picked up the phone and answered with a "Hey, Liz, what's up?"  
  
"Not much," she replied. "I was just bored. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today."  
  
"Well, sure, but I'd have to get dressed first."  
  
She giggled. "Still in your pajamas?"  
  
"Not quite."  
  
"Ohh," you could almost hear her winking. "Well, in that case, I'll just come over. No need to doll yourself up for me."  
  
My face lit up, and so did Little Kyle's. "Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"  
  
"Mmmmmhmmmm," she said slowly and quietly into the phone. Little Kyle stood up. Liz  
giggled. "I'll be over in a few minutes."  
  
"I'll be here."  
  
She hung up, and it was then that I realized how disgusting I was. My breath stunk, I hadn't shaved, and worst of all, I still had cum all over my chest. I turned on the shower and hopped in lickety-split. I soaped up the washcloth and quickly ran it over my entire body. I rinsed off and went to brush my teeth. I quickly churned the toothbrush around my mouth, brushed it across my tongue, and finally rinsed with a bit on mouthwash. I splashed water on  
my face and dried myself off to go meet Liz when she arrived.  
  
I went to the door and looked through the peephole, making sure it was Liz. It was, so I opened the door, revealing my naked self for her to see. "Hey, Liz," I said, trying to sound sexy. It apparently didn't work, because she giggled.  
  
"Hey, Kyle," she said. Her eyes immediately dropped to my crotch, and instantaneously grew wide. "Whoa."  
  
I grinned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"It's...so huge..."  
  
I raised my eyebrows. "Is it now?"  
  
She'd lost her cool. Amazing how a dick can do that to you. Liz instantly blushed and looked back at my face, then blushed harder and looked down at her feet, then back at my cock. She was amazed. I didn't know why. I mean, it was only seven inches long and four around.  
  
Okay, so I was hung. Big deal.  
  
Liz dropped to her knees and fondled by not-so-little guy. It started to grow hard, which made her eyes get even wider. "Holy fuck." I just grinned. She stroked my cut cock back and forth, gently. That was when I made my first mistake.  
  
I let out a moan.  
  
"Aww, yeah, baby. Don't stop."  
  
And that was her cue to know that she was in control now. She did exactly what I told her not to do. She stopped. She stood up, looked me straight in the eye, and kissed me. Then she took my hand and led me to my bedroom. She pushed me onto the bed. I lay on the bed, my cock aching for attention and my legs dangling over the side. She knelt down again, but she didn't play with my cock; this time she played with the hair on my leg. She pulled on a hair. "Yowch!" I screamed. That hurt, but oh, it felt so good. She continued to pull on my hair, sending tingles of pain and pleasure throughout my body. By second nature, my hand went straight to my cock, and I moaned as I stroked myself and she tugged on my leg hair. "Ohhh, baby, don't stop. That feels amazing. It hurts so good."  
  
I was not very good and moaning seductively.  
  
Liz slapped my hand away from my cock. “I am the only one allowed to pleasure you.” she said. She was such a dominatrix and I loved it.  
  
But it wasn’t until then that I realized how badly I had to pee. Every morning, I usually wake up and take my morning piss, leaving me standing there for a good five minutes at the toilet. But today, I decided to jack off instead, and when I jack off, I generally have to pee afterwards, so the pressure in my bladder had increased only from that. I have a pretty strong bladder, so I didn’t see the need to go at the time, and went and had some breakfast. Did I mention orange juice goes RIGHT through me? So now I had over a day’s worth of pee inside me, begging for a release, and a hot girl over to fuck who will probably not let me go anyway. But if I didn’t get release soon...  
  
I tried to stand up. “Liz, I...” but she pushed me back down and continued to pull on my leg hair, which really wasn’t helping the bladder spasm. “You’re not going anywhere, big boy.” I grimaced and whined, which only furthered her sexual desire. She planted a kiss on my knee and made her way up to my dick, spasming from the pain of my aching bladder. She kissed the shaft and I almost lost it. Then she grabbed it with her right hand really tightly and I screamed. “Yeah, baby, you’re gonna love this.” She winked at me as she started to take her pants off with her left hand. Finally she was naked from the waist down, and her hand never left my cock.  
  
Without releasing her grip, she climbed up on the bed and sat at the tip of my cock, rubbing her clit on my head, teasing me. I nearly lost it again, and let out a moan of pain, which Liz must have received as a moan of pleasure, because she slowly sat down on my dick, it pulsing inside her with both twitches of pleasure and longing for a release. She moaned and pushed further down on my dick. I penetrated her pussy, leaving her screaming from my size. She went further and further down on my dick, until she’d swallowed the whole thing with her pussy.  
  
By now I was extremely desperate. If I didn’t get to the bathroom immediately, I would end up peeing inside of Liz, and that would be embarrassing, to say the least. I moaned again in desperation, tears streaming down my face. “Liz, I really need you to get off of me for a minute...” I begged. “Are ya kiddin’?” She said, moaning and panting as she slowly rose off my dick and sat back down on it again. “I’m havin’ the time of my life here! Aren’t you?”  
  
Well, I kind of was. The pressure in my bladder was fueling my dick, keeping it harder than ever before. It kind of felt good, but it hurt just the same, and I wanted to get rid of it. Liz started riding my dick faster, and I squirmed to keep my bladder under control. “What’s wrong, Kyle? Why are you so squirmy?”  
  
“Cuz,” I murmured. “I...” The pressure in my bladder was too much. “Unf...really...” I couldn’t hold it any longer. I felt it getting closer to escaping. “Nng, gotta...” Here it comes. “PEE!” With that, my muscles failed, and I let loose a strong jet of pee into Liz’s cunt. I struggled to keep it under control, but to no avail. I was now pissing furiously into her vagina, and I couldn’t do anything about it. Liz let out a confused but excited mewl, and suddenly I felt empowered. Still pissing ferociously inside of her, I rolled around so that I was on top now. Without my stream even wavering, I proceeded to powerfully pound her pussy, peeing inside her the entire time.  My thrusts got steadily faster, and her moans got steadily louder and higher and more intense. My pee was now flooding out of her, and my stream was still going strong. It didn’t stop for at least five minutes. I guess that’s what you get when you don’t go for a day and a half.  
  
My god, it felt amazing to be fucking her while I peed. Mixed with the pleasure of the relief and the pleasure from the sex, it was easily the best thing I have ever felt in my life. Finally, my stream started to waiver, as did the steady rhythm in both my thrusting and her moaning, and I knew we were both reaching our climax. “Ahhh, Kyle!” she screamed. “I’m gonna cum!”  
  
“Me, too, babe!” I pulled out just as I shot six thick streams of hot juicy cum all over her chest. My pee was still flooding out of her pussy, mixed with her own orgasmic juices. Exhausted, I collapsed next to her, laying down in a pool of my piss. Both panting heavily, she planted a kiss on my cheek. “Wow, this was great.”  
  



End file.
